


walk between the raindrops

by exhibit



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Americanization of Louis, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hitchhiking, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' heading up to bakersfield for his mom's wedding but his car has other plans, like dying. he meets matt along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk between the raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> this thing has been sitting i my docs long enough. 
> 
> thanks a million to ashley for the idea and the general excitement for this pairing. obvs. this is for you.

louis was sure he had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the highway, the map laid sprawled out on the seat next to him, his phone on top completely dead as his wipers hardly wiped the windshield with how hard the rain was falling. then his headlights became dim as his car sputtered to a complete stop. louis banged his fist against the wheel, swearing at the car before turning the key, again and again and nothing happened.

his shoulders sagged as he questioned what he was to do now. with a huff, he got out and threw the hood of his hoodie over his head as he began to walk along the deserted road. every inch of him getting drenched in the downpour.

a speck of light up ahead made him stop, it was the only thing he had seen in the last three miles and as he jogged closer, it was some sort of road house with the name of johnny’s, several motorcycles and classic cars sat out in the lot. 

he stomped up the wooden steps before pulling the door open and stepping in, trying to ignore the entire bar staring at him and whether it was because he a newcomer or his tight, black jeans rolled up to his ankles, he wasn’t sure. he smiled at the bartender.”can i use your phone?” 

the old man behind the bar, jutted his thumb behind him and louis saw the sign above the tiny corridor, bathroom and phone symbols. he gave a thanks before pulling at his soaked hoodie. he picked up the old payphone, patting his pockets for any change.

a finger jutted the number nine, it was attached to a heavily tattooed arm and louis glanced over his shoulder, the arm belonged to a man who was much taller than himself and had obviously benched some serious weight if his biceps were to go by. his eyes were hazel and his brown hair fell in layers just below his shoulders.

“thanks.” he gave a timid smile, the guy pushed his long hair behind his ears before giving louis privacy. all calls louis made went to voicemail and now, he was fucked.

louis’ eyes landed on the guy with the long hair and hazel eyes, drinking from a longneck bottle, louis could hear the murmurs of the guys playing pool or even the guy next to him on a stool stuffing his bearded face with a barbecue sandwich.”can you tell me the closest motel? or a mechanic?” 

the bartender, wiped the inside of shot glass before setting it in front of louis, pouring in amber liquid.”drink up, son.”

louis could hear the low sounds of music throughout the place, balls being hit with cues before he knocked back the shot and the bartender leaned on his hands, getting in louis’ face.”you in the wrong place, boy.”

“yeah, thanks.” louis threw out before turning quickly on his heel and making his way outside, under the shabby awning as he looked out in the dark night, rain still pouring heavily. his fingers already a bit numb as he crossed his arms and stuffing his hands under his armpits.

“no other options?”

louis turned his head, seeing the same guy as before, shaking his head, not sure if this guy was actually mocking his shit luck or not.

“i’m sorry about johnny, he doesn’t like outsiders.” he stepped up closer to louis, towering over him in both height and body mass.”i’m matt.”

“louis.”

“awesome. c’mon, louis. i’ll give you a lift.”

matt ducked out into the rain, getting into a black impala and louis followed, pulling the door open but halting as he saw the leather seats. matt saw the hesitation and shrugged, patting the seat."get in." louis did, matt cranked the car and turned the heat on high.

matt pulled out from the gravel lot and away from the shining sign."where are you headed anyway?" matt asked, heading back towards louis' broken down car.

"oh. uh, my mom's getting married the day after tomorrow. i was supposed to head down with them but i took another shift since i was giving up my weekend shift to be there so." 

matt's headlights shined bright and he slowed when he saw the flash of a car ahead, making a u-turn so louis would be on the same side as his driver's door. matt put the car in park, louis quickly opened the door, pelts of rain and cold air sifted through and then not before long, louis was back inside the warm car with a backpack, a phone and a black garment bag.

"you can drop me off at the closest motel or something or lend me your phone and i'll a cab or something." louis rambled, afraid he was already imposing on this stranger he had known less than thirty minutes.

“i can offer a couch free of charge?” matt offered, his eyes shifting from the road to louis. louis was a bit taken aback by the offer and he picked at a loose thread on the garment bag.”look, i can call in the morning to have your car towed to a mechanic or something. you can get a rental and drive to your mom’s shindig and when you get back monday, you’ll be on your way home.”

and that seemed to sit well with louis.

*

matt's house was quaint but well put together, much more so than louis had thought beforehand. the single bedroom house was decked out in dark wood furnishings and a leather couch and soft glow lights.

he had an entire wall with books, louis' finger brushed over the spines, quite surprised at the collection."yeats?" 

matt rolled his eyes, took the book from louis' hand and shoved it back on the shelf."c'mon, you're dripping all over my floor." he tugged louis into the laundry room, louis stripping off his wet clothes as matt threw them in the dryer, leaving louis in his briefs.”let me get you a towel and some clothes.”

louis was going to protest that he could wear something from his backpack but thought he might like to wear matt’s clothes anyway. matt returned with an old huntington beach high school basketball shirt and shorts, that were going to hang loose on his thin hips, and a towel. then matt quickly left him alone and louis slipped the shirt over his head and toweled off his hair and running his hand through the now damp hair, trying to get it to lay flat.

matt was in the kitchen ordering pizza.”hope supreme is alright.”

louis nodded, he hadn’t eaten since before he got on the road. matt offered louis a beer, louis accepted and twisted the cap off and they fell into easy conversation before pizza arrived and they ate on the couch, propping their feet on the coffee table, and watched reruns of seinfeld until louis was yawning.

matt sat his bottle down and shut the tv off.”you had that long drive. you must be exhausted.”

louis shrugged.”it’s not a big deal.” his belly was swimming with greasy pizza and beer. matt snorted before grabbing the pizza box and the empty bottles, disposing them before getting louis a pillow and some blankets.

matt headed down the hallway, louis could hear his feet hitting the hardwood flooring and then the clicking of his bedroom door and then louis settled on the couch, the leather squeaking under his weight as he got comfortable, he pulled the blanket up to his chin before closing his eyes.

when louis opened his eyes next, he was disoriented and it was still dark and he nearly fell off the couch as he got up, bumping his knee into the coffee table as he blindly made his way down the hall and into the bathroom.

the bathroom light was blinding as he quickly pissed, flushed and washed his hands. he flicked the light switch off and he saw matt’s door still closed and he stood there, wondering how mad matt would be if he asked to sleep in his bed with him, louis took that chance as he quietly opened matt’s door, fumbling his way to the bed and when he lifted the sheets down, matt’s hand reached out and grabbed louis’ arm.

matt blinked away sleep, relaxed with his grip and finished bringing the sheets down, louis took it as his hint to climb in.”’m sorry. didn’t mean to wake you or anything. it’s just-”

“it’s okay. just not used to someone coming in my bed in the middle of the night.”

and louis could swear he could hear a grin in matt’s words in the dark and he molded himself into matt, matt gently tugged at the roots of louis’ hair.

“would you be terribly pissed off if i tell you that i would really like to fucking kiss you?”

louis was sure he swallowed his tongue at matt’s question, he cleared his throat.”no. no. not at all.”

with some shuffling, matt was sealing his mouth against louis’ in the dark, his hands gliding just underneath louis’ jawbone, slowly licking into louis’ mouth with fever. louis could feel matt’s hard cock against his abdomen as matt cocked his head to the side and mouthed at the column of his neck, and louis felt himself melting away, enjoyed being surrounded by matt’s body and the heat that radiated off of him; made him a bit dizzy.

matt’s hands were at his hipbone, fingertip barey gliding under the elastic band of the shorts, louis wanted to roll his hips forward, wanting more contact and as a broken moan fell from his lips, matt’s hand was wrapping around the head of his cock

matt jerked him off, nuzzling his nose against louis’ collarbones, nipping lightly and whispering how pretty he was against the spit slick skin that had louis gripping at the sheets with his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

with a few more right tugs to louis’ cock, he was spurting sandwiched between their bellies with matt’s name falling off his tongue.

louis lied there, blissed out, matt was pumping his cock between his own first, fuck. he chewed at his lip before he was shooting his load all over louis’ face in quick spurts, louis licked at the mess around his lips, tasting the bitter, sticky substance.

matt ducked his head, kissed louis and could taste both of them on his lips before he was getting up and grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom, wiped louis clean before crawling in next to him and wrapping his arm around louis' midsection.

*

when louis awoke, it was to an empty bed and he padded down the narrow hallway, matt’s shirt hanging off of his collarbones and when he stepped into the kitchen, matt’s back was to him, the only part of skin louis knew that was bare from ink, he could see every back muscle ripple and bulge when matt moved, phone pressed to his ear.

“dude, i’ll be there soon. yeah, yeah. love you too, asshole.” he ended the conversation, dropping the phone onto the counter before turning around, a grin spreading across his face, dimples shadowing in his cheeks when he saw louis.”shit. i thought you were still asleep. hungry?” 

and louis’ eyes caught the pans on the eyes of the stove, pancakes and bacon, and his stomach let out a growl, nodding. matt quickly fixed him a plate and sat across from him.

“your car is being towed to a garage right now.” matt gently tapped the table space in front of louis, who had his cheeks full of bacon.”so if you hurry up, i’ll blow you in the shower before we go.”

louis practically choked on his food getting it down.

*  
matt pulled into a lot of a garage, a rusty white sign with red lettering read out sander’s garage. the doors were wide open and louis could hear chattering and clinking of tools.

a man with the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen stood by the front door, smoking a cigarette, septum ring crooked in his nose and as matt climbed out, louis followed.

“late again, asshole.”

matt grinned as he opened the front door.”oh, what are you gonna do? tell the boss?”

the guy flicked his ashes.”bastard.”

louis followed behind matt as he entered a much smaller room, papers and a computer covered in post-its were on the single metal desk. an identical shirt like the guy outside wore was draped over the back of the chari, matt embroidered on the breast pocket.

then it hit louis.”you’re a mechanic?”

“not today. i just came by to see if those hooligans were on top of fixing your car.” matt nodded toward the door, louis turned and saw his car on a lift, two other guys around it.

the guy from outside poked his head inside the room.”brian’s heading up to l.a. for parts for mr. jacobson’s car.”

“good, i know he’s been hounding brian.” matt leaned back in the chair.”just make sure you have the car brought into day fixed by tomorrow.”

“got it covered, boss.” the guy turned his light green eyes to louis. ”black honda civic louis?”

louis could feel the tips of his ears burning, nodding. the guy opened the door, entering inside the garage and announced that louis was here, the other guys cheered loudly and louis didn’t know what to make of it until he caught the grin on matt’s face, looking up at louis.

*

matt waited in the car while louis dashed into the car rental place which now, was something louis was glad for as he stood there with his credit card being declined. he squeaked out a thanks to the guy behind the counter as he pushed open the glass door and slid into matt’s car. matt raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, louis did.

louis turned sheepishly to matt.”do you own a suit?”

matt’s eyebrows furrowed and shrugged.”sure.”

“any chance you wanna spend your saturday driving up to bakersfield and then sunday at a wedding?” louis threw a timid smile to matt.”my card got rejected.” he admitted knowing this whole trip was going to be bust begin with.

“i think i can manage that.” he touched louis’ knee before he was pulling out onto the street, heading in the direction of his house to gather a few things before louis settled in matt’s impala as they hit the i-5, some metal band played on low that louis didn’t recognize with a bag of peanut m&ms.

*  
once they hit the city limits of louis’ childhood town, louis directed matt to his mom’s house, the house louis spent his teenage years and he suddenly felt catapulted back there.

matt pulled up to the curb, the driveway already full of cars. before matt and louis could get half-way up the walk the front door opened and louis’ youngest siblings tottered out and louis bent down and scooped both of the up, peppering their faces with kisses while they squealed.

lottie was waiting in the foyer with her arms crossed.”mom’s been having a fit, lewis.” she eyed matt behind him and she gave him the eye who is this? louis let go of the twins, they rushed off into the kitchen, alerting his mom that louis was home.

“charlotte, this is matt. matt, my lovely baby sister.” he pulled her to his chest before kissing her forehead with a smack.

jay came in, wiping her hands on a towel before pulling louis into a hug, kissing his cheek.”i didn’t know you were bringing anyone.”

matt pushed his hair from his face, giving her a smile.”it was last minute, i hope it’s not a problem.”

“not at all.” she hugged matt, dwarfed in his arms.”we’ll be glad to have you.” she reassured matt before turning louis towards the stairs.”why don’t you take your stuff and matt to your room?”

louis grabbed matt’s hand, slowly ascending the stairs and before they reached the landing, he could hear lottie gushing over matt and their mom quieting her.

*

dinner was just as chaotic as louis remembered, all the girls chattering on, voices louder as they tried to talk over the other but matt took it in stride, entertaining each of louis’ sisters as if it was nothing, all them wanting to know did he leave on the beach and about a the ink on his arm, daisy claiming she wanted marker on her skin too.

louis cleaned the table with the help of matt, jay putting the girls to bed before retiring to her own room for the night. 

louis was going to protest that his sisters were just next to him but matt covered his mouth."you can be quiet, can't you?" he asked and louis' eyes widened as he nodded before matt removed his hand and crashed their mouths together, teeth clinking as matt licked into louis' mouth, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

they broke apart just long enough to get each others clothes off, louis dug in the drawer of his side table, found the half empty bottle of lube before he was fingering himself open sitting high on matt's thighs, matt's cock becoming fatter at the thought of louis sitting on him, opening himself up for him and the look on louis' face as he hit his own prostate almost was enough for matt to come right then.

matt grabbed louis' hip, louis removed his fingers and replaced them with matt's cock, slowly guiding matt’s cock into him, louis could feel the nice stretch at his body accommodating matt. once matt was in him to the hilt, louis placed his hands flat on matt's chest as leverage as he moved, working himself down on matt's cock. 

"fuck, louis. yeah, just like that." matt urged louis, biting his lip, causing his dimples to shadow in his cheeks and louis threw his head back as a moan left his lips and matt tsked, pushing his hand to louis' mouth.

louis licked a stripe across matt's palm before moving his head back and taking matt's index finger into his mouth, taking it down past the knuckle, humming around it and matt stuffed two more into louis' mouth.

"christ, you look so fucking good." matt removed his fingers from louis’ mouth before cupping the back of louis’ neck, pulling him down and licking into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as he raised his hips, meeting louis’ every down fall, causing louis to lurch forward with a gasp. “fuck, louis.” matt gripped at louis’ hips before he was coming inside louis.

“fuck. oh. fuck.” louis gripped at his headboard, matt tsked as his hand skimmed up louis’ torso, his hand gently wrapping around louis’ throat.”i’m gonna come. shit.” and his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it through his fist, coating matt’s chest and the side of his neck.

louis hummed with a smile, licking across matt’s neck, scooping up his come with his tongue before pressing his mouth to matt’s, lazily kissing him before rolling off of matt and having matt mold around him from the back.

*

matt was sleeping when louis padded out of his old bedroom and down into the kitchen, he was surprised to see his mom at the island, a tub of ice cream in front of her. he took her spoon and stuffed it into his mouth.”you didn’t cancel your wedding without telling me did you?”

jay gave him a look, elbowed him in the ribs and taking her spoon back.”god, no. just nervous and this is comforting.”

louis rubbed at his side.”i’m happy for you, you know. i know i wasn’t too thrilled about it but.” he shrugged as going through dads was rough and he didn’t want his sisters going through it too.

“so, matt, huh? a lot different than anyone you’ve been with.” she jabbed at the bruise fading high on his neck. louis could feel his face flush at the thought.”why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“i didn’t know it was going to be anything serious and he was free this weekend so i asked him to come.” and that was an understatement. 

jay licked the spoon clean, kissed his cheek.”i’m glad you’re here and happy and just. don’t let something good go, alright?”

*

when louis came back to his room, matt was sitting against the headboard, louis’ old yearbook in hand.”class clown. court king. and captain of the soccer team.” matt turned the book around and pointed to louis’ twelfth grade school photo.

louis rolled his eyes before taking the book from matt’s hand and tossing it to the floor.”what about you?”

matt shrugged as he moved to sit on the backs of louis’ thighs.”i didn’t finish high school.”

louis hummed his acknowledgement.”did you get kicked out?” he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

“as a matter of fact, i did.” matt nipped at the back louis’ neck before kissing down the knobs of louis’ spine.”you’ve got such a fucking gorgeous body, louis.” matt nosed at louis’ arm pit causing louis to jerk with a laugh.

“tell me why did you get kicked out.” louis managed to turn himself over under matt’s weight, he reached up and tugged at matt’s hair. 

matt groaned dramatically before flopping next to louis.”the final nail was dropping cherry bombs in principal murray’s toilet. six thousand dollars worth of damage.”

“bad man.”

“i’m really glad you ask me to come with you.”

louis looked to matt, nodding with a smile.”yeah. me too.”

matt slipped his hand into louis’.”c’mon, let’s go back to bed. you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

*

matt was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt with the top button undone, tattoos barely peeking out.

louis was trying to tie his tie when matt turned him around, grabbing the ends of the tie from his hands and began knotting it for him.”how do you know how to tie a tie?” surprised that matt could do the task.

“catholic school.”

louis snorted.”catholic school?”

matt twisted louis’ nipple.”elementary school. i was kicked out in fourth grade.”

“scandalous.” louis whistled before lottie knocked on his door and popping her head in the door.

“it’s go time.”

*

louis stood next to dan at the altar, watching his mom come down the aisle with the twins two paces ahead, throwing pink rose petals everywhere, more at each other than anything, and she probably looked the most beautiful than he had ever seen.

louis stepped forward, grabbing her hand and dan’s, joining the two before he stepped back into place. vows were being read when he caught matt’s eyes in the third row.

and though this wasn’t louis’ first wedding he had ever attended but it was the first having someone looking at him like matt was; it made his belly all fuzzy.

*

the reception was in full swing, louis dancing with his sisters, his mom and new step-dad looking at each other with hearts in their eyes and vanilla cake smears on their faces, matt wooing all the single ladies with the dimples in his cheeks and with one last twirl with fizzy, louis was wrangling his sisters in for family photos. 

louis kissed matt’s cheek in passing before heading over to his mom and dan, arranging himself between dan and lottie, his eyes landing on matt in between shots, standing by the spiked punch bowl with mr. tucker, one of dan’s colleague’s. 

a loud crash and glass breaking with a few shrieks from the wedding goers, interrupted the photography session, everyone seemed to be stunned.”shit.” louis was quick to rush to the scene just feet away. mr. tucker was holding his nose, blood spilling between his fingers onto his suit as a few distant relatives helped him up from the broken table and glass. louis watched as matt walked away looking a bit rattled. 

louis turned to his mom, quick to apologize but she beat him to it, pulled him into her chest and combed her fingers through his hair.

"go on. just promise to come home more often, alright?” she gave him a smile, tugging at his lapels and kissing his cheek.

*

matt watched as louis hugged his mom and siblings and dan before he was walking toward him with a bottle of champagne clutched in his hand.

"peace offering." louis held the bottle out to matt, matt accepted with a shake of his head, smile on his face as they both clambered into the impala.

"shouldn’t i be the one handing over a peace offering? i mean i did just deck some asshole at your mom’s wedding."

matt gave louis a look as he was driving and louis sighed, twisting in the seat, propped his knee against the door."so i had an affair with him. it lasted just a few months but in my defense, i didn’t like dan at first and i’m not sure if dan or my mom know but his wife only stayed with him because splitting their pomeranians would have cost a fortune."

matt hummed as and about a mile to matt's house, he gripped at the back of louis' neck."how about you stay the night with me? you can get your car in the morning and head to san diego?"

*

matt ordered thai while louis was in the shower and they ate on the couch with hells kitchen playing on tv. matt put the leftovers in the fridge and louis dozed off in the middle of the show. matt clicked the tv off before scooping up ouis and heading to his bed, louis curling into matt and matt’s heart swelled as he knew he was going to miss this come tomorrow.

*

louis could feel the knots tying around in his stomach as matt pulled into sander's garage, louis' car was sitting out front which meant it was fixed and ready to go." how much do i owe you?"

matt shuffled his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his hair blowing in the light breeze."don't worry about it. i got it covered."

louis thought about it for a second before hugging matt and then he felt matt envelope him right back, completely surrounding him with warmth and he leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading to his car. when he turned the key, the car came to life with a pur and he gave matt a final wave before he was pulling onto the street and away from matt.

*

the first time louis got the nerve to text matt was to tell him something might be wrong with his car which louis knew there wasn’t. matt had requested an audio of the car running and louis obliged and matt’s diagnosis was that it sounded perfect.

and that seemed to break the ice, they began texting regularly, sending dumb tidbits to each other through the day, things that reminded one of the other and louis sending snapchats in his work uniform. but after awhile, their texts became less and less before it was non-existent. and by that time, louis couldn’t text him, maybe it was the thought of rejection.

but that didn’t stop louis from gazing at his phone longingly with a heavy sigh before stuffing it back into the cubby of his black apron around his waist. 

a heavy boot nudged at his hip. “break’s over.”

louis looked up at zayn, squinting from the sunlight.

“you coming out tonight?”

louis shook his head, pressing the home button on his phone, no messages.”nah, i gotta catch up on lit.”

“it’s saturday.”

“don’t stand in the way of my education, z.”

zayn huffed out a cloud of smoke before crushed his cigarette under his toe and dropping down next to louis.”come tonight and i’ll get you good and shitfaced.”

louis tangled his fingers in zayn’s quiff before standing.”yeah, alright.”

*

there were so many times louis had a text all typed out _hi its louis aha :)_ but he never got the courage to send it and there were other times he had his thumb hovering over the final button to delete matt’s number staring back at him but then he felt guilty.

then he would find himself looking at the few pictures that lottie had snapped of them together, scrolling through her instagram and hating the fact that there was proof of their fake relationship but the most surprising thing was, it made his chest hurt to the point he thought he might puke.

*

friday nights were the worst for louis, he had been on his feet for the last ten hours and he had dropped six plate today. zayn had told him to head on home but louis flipped him off and served his table.

louis was in the middle of taking a table’s order, flirting with the cute girls before niall was hip checking him.”tommo, guy at the front askin’ about ya.” niall jutted his thumb to the bar and louis nodded before he finished jotting down his orders and throwing out _it’ll be out shortly_ before going to the front and he stopped in his tracks when he saw matt sitting at the bar with a drink in front of him, the green eyed guy from the garage on his left.

“matt.”

“hey. louis. you look good.”

louis snorted before saddling up between the bar stools.”i’m in my work uniform.” matt shrugged before taking a sip of his drink.”what are you doing here?”

“zack and i were heading back home, got hungry. thought we would stop by and get some grub.”

“you asked for me.”

matt nodded.”right.”

“why?”

matt swiveled the stood around, his legs bracketing louis’, looking up at him.”i’m making a business move. here. i thought once i got settled in that you would let me take you on a actual date. maybe start over.”

“you’re moving to san diego?”

“yeah, the berry twins are gonna run the garage in huntington and zack, brian and i are gonna open one here.”

“you didn’t call.”

“neither did you.”

louis nodded, averting his eyes and stuffing his hands into his apron and before he could say anything else, niall was slapping his hand on the counter.”you got a table coming in.”

louis moved away from matt, throwing him one last look.”you know the number. call me about that date.”

*

louis was rummaging through his clothes, trying to find something to wear. matt had finally called tuesday asking louis to a date on saturday. and liam was quick to give louis the night off.

louis looked in his mirror, seeing zayn in the doorway.”i don’t know matt but i haven’t seen you like this in a long time.”

louis slipped a pair of tight black jeans on and pulled a band tshirt over his head, the fabric tight over his chest.”don’t plan on me moving out anytime soon.” 

zayn shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.”little shit. i just meant that you look happy. and you deserve that ya know?”

louis’ shoulders slouched but before he could say anything, the doorbell chimed and louis quickly slipped his vans on, kissing the top of zayn’s head.”don’t wait up.”

*

the burger joint just off of the pch smelled heavily of grease and saturated in chatter. louis swiped a fry through a puddle of ketchup and popped it into his mouth before sucking the rest of his milkshake down.“would asking you to leave right now because i wanna blow you be against proper etiquette for a first date?”

“how could i resist that invitation? let’s go.”

*

as they got on the pch, louis leaned over, undoing matt’s jeans before pulling out his already half hard cock, he gave it a few tugs as he kissed around the crown, stringy pre-come blurbing out the slit as louis gave it a lick, matt’s foot heavy on the gas pedal, he settled a hand in louis’ hair.

louis graciously took matt’s cock into his mouth, until the head was brushing at the back of his throat, making his gag a bit, he looked up to matt through heavy-lidded eyes, bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him down good.

matt gripped at the roots of louis’ hair, letting out a moan.”you’ve gotta stop or i’ll come.” and with a few more bobs of his head, louis pulled off of matt’s cock with a pop, wiping at the spit on his chin and setting back into his seat until matt was pulling into his driveway and cutting the engine.

louis climbed over the console, sitting in matt’s lap, kissing him softly.”if i forget to tell you later, this was an extremely great date.”

matt kissed him back, the tip of his tongue licking across the seam of louis’ mouth.”maybe we’ll do it again sometime.”

‘i’m counting on it.” 

and then matt was ushering louis out of the car and into the house and as soon as matt shut the door and threw his keys on the table in the foyer, they were kissing. kissing so sloppy, teeth nipping at the other’s bottom lip, teeth bumping against the other’s as matt was kicking his shoes off and pushing his jeans the rest of the way off of his thighs.

louis tossed his shirt to the floor but he wasn’t quick enough for matt, turning him around, facing the wall, still smelled of fresh paint and slipped his jeans just past his ass.

matt’s hands kneading the globes and giving it a light spank, louis’ hips canted forward and matt bit at the back of his neck.”i’m gonna fuck you so good, lou.” matt’s cock rubbed at louis’ rim, pressing just the head in, watching it disappear just inside of louis before he was pulling out.

louis pushed his ass out, his hardening cock trapped just inside of his jeans.”matt. please, c’mon.”

matt laughed lightly against louis’ neck, pushing louis’ jeans all the way down his legs, louis stepped out of them. matt slid his cock into louis, slowly and louis tossed his head back against matt’s shoulder as matt rolled his hips forward, his fingers at his hips as he fucked into him and louis rutted against the wall with each thrust from matt.

matt carded his fingers through louis' hair."you look so beautiful like this. fuck." he angled his thrust differently, louis cried out, pressing his palm against the wall."touch your cock."

louis reached between himself and the wall, stroked his cock, matching matt's thrusting and he could feel his orgasm building low in his belly."fuck. fuck."

matt breathed heavily against louis' neck, kissing and nipping the exposed skin."i'm gonna come, lou."

"fuck. matt." and then louis was coating the wall and himself with his own come, slumping forward as matt kissed the top knob of his spine as he came too, louis' name rolling off of his tongue.

*

louis awoke in the early morning light, matt was still asleep soundly next to him, his long, dark hair splayed out across his pillow and louis’ heart felt like it could shoot out of his chest. he grabbed his phone, snapped a photo and quickly sent it to instagram _boyfriend ;)_ with an arrow through the heart emoji.

matt reached out for louis, pulling him back to bed and louis obliged as he wrapped his arms around matt’s waist, kissing at the inked skin of his chest.”i think i could love you.”

matt cracked an eye open, a faint smile on his lips.”funny that because i’m almost positive i’ve been in love with you the moment you walked into that fucking bar.” louis peck matt on the lips, matt cuddled louis closer to his chest.”c’mon. back to sleep. i’ve got a few more hours before i gotta be at the shop. i plan on fucking you before breakfast.”

*

louis was soaking in the tub, matt had left twenty minutes ago for the garage, already gotten two texts and a photo. louis scrolled his instagram, seeing the comments on his photo of matt with a smile.

_niazkilam: too early for this. sickening._

_lottietommo123: IM SCREAMING_

he pulled up zayn’s name, typing out a text _i know u miss me and all. be home soon_ along with a kiss and zayn’s response was almost immediately.

_happy for you bro_

louis couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
>  


End file.
